


A Fresh Start

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, PTSD, i really don’t know how to tag this so uhhhhhh, im the worst at flirting, oopsie, this is just an excuse for me who’s bad at flirting ok, yay :D, yeah this is probs gonna be long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eight is finally on the Surface, but getting used to a whole new society isn’t going to be easy. Thankfully, she has friends to help her.
Relationships: (I’m probs gonna rewrite Its alright you’re with me without M4rie someday), (when I’m not too lazy and busy), Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon), Marina & Pearl (Splatoon)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	A Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> HI IM NOT DEAD JUST VERY BUSY AND UNMOTIVATED SO THIS MIGHT PROBABLY SUCK

“Eight… wake up! It’s time for shopping!”

“Nghh…”

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun! I promise to take you out to eat wherever you want!”

“Marina? Can I go see Agent 3 and Agent 4 today?”

“Sure! I’ll drop you off to go see them, no problem~” Marina says in a sing-song manner. 

“Thank you!”

  
  


***

  
  


“So… Eight, where do you wanna go?”

Pearl asks, nudging the taller Octoling. 

“Um… clothes first, then eat.”

“The Hero has spoken!” Marina laughs happily. 

“Let’s go, Eight!” Pearl takes her hand and leads her to a nearby clothes shop. 

  
  
  


“We’re only going to shop at the best stores for you, got it?” 

“Yes, thank you for your hospitality.”

“Enough with the big words, go ham and get everything you want, I’m serious!”

“Really? Is Marina going to be mad?”

“Nope, it’s my dad’s credit card and besides, I can pay him back.”

“Ok then, let’s go! What shop first?”

“Um… Any is fine!”

“Alrighty then, we’re going to my personal favorite; Shine like a Pearl.”

“I-Isn’t that your… you know… own shop..?”

“What if?”

Eight exhales. “So be it.”

  
  
  


***

  
  


Knock knock knock

  
  
  


Eight knocks in a specific little tune, just because she can. 

  
  
  


She hears tumbling and high-pitched screeches. The door then suddenly opens. A second later, Agent 8 is being pressed on the ground by something… or someone. 

  
  
  


“Oh my Cod, I’m so sorry! Callie, you fucking dumbass, you hurt our guest!”

“Ok, first of all; you fell on her and SECOND of all; you stole my dangos, you must pay one way or another!”

“We are literally one of the most famous idols in Inkopolis, I can pay them back” 

“ANYWAY- Hi! I’m Callie from the Squid Sisters! This is Marie; if you couldn’t tell. You’re Agent 8, huh? Did you really save the wo-“

“Ok, that’s enough. Hello, Eight; if you don’t mind the nickname. Excuse Callie, she’s too extroverted for her own good.”

“It is fine, I love happy people!” Eight smiles through the pain of being crushed by someone. 

“I’m glad. Anyway, who are you here for?”

“Um… Agent 3 and 4. Are they here?”

“Yep, upstairs. I think Three is… busy.”

“I will do my best not to disturb them. Thank you for your time.”

“No problem.”

  
  
  


She goes up the stairs. The house is very colourful and… big. 

  
  


Also

  
  
  


WOAH WAIT

  
  
  


SHE MET THE SQUID SISTERS 

  
  
  


IN

  
  


REAL

  
  


LIFE

  
  
  


AHHHHHHWBDOSHEODJEUSSUSGSNZKZK

  
  
  


Eight is having a mild internal stroke. How could she overlook that?

  
  
  


She then sees a door with the sign ‘3’. 

  
  
  


Ah, that must be it. 

  
  
  


She wants to apologize to Agent 3 for bringing her in such a mess. Three deserves at least that. 

  
  


She knocks thrice. 

  
  


The faint voices stop and the door slowly opens with a loud creaking. 

  
  
  


“Yes, how can I help?”

“Um yes, I’m looking for Agent 3 and Agent 4, do you happen to be Agent 4?”

“Yes, and Three’s in there.”

“Is she em- emotio- emotiona-“

“Emotionally available? I really don’t know, I’d have to ask her. What do you wanna talk about?”

“Oh, the Metro and stuff is all.”

“I’m coming back in a few seconds, please stay here.”

  
  
  


The lessons Marina have Eight really are paying off. She practiced all the sentences she said so far just for this occasion!

  
  


After a while, the Inkling comes back with a much gloomier expression. 

  
  
  


“She says you can enter, but you can’t be scared, since it’s only a bandage. She needs to change it soon, but she’s gonna be fine.”

“Ok, I promise.”

  
  
  


Eight doesn’t understand why she can’t be scared, but she goes in anyway.

  
  
  


The room is dark, so much as she has difficulty walking around without pretty much dying and/or hurting herself. 

(She just follows Agent 4, who is pretty good at navigating in that total darkness)

  
  


She pats her foot down to realize that she’s on the side of the bed. She looks up and…

  
  
  


Ok yeah, now I see what Agent 4 meant. 

  
  
  


Agent 3’s face is covered with bloody bandages, her gaze faded and the palest skin Eight’s ever seen. The colour in Three’s tentacles is extremely drained and there’s no shine. 

  
  
  


“Agent 3, me wanted to apologize for a week ago. Three didn’t have to do that.”

“Eight, I don’t care. Just go away, I really don’t want to see you.”

“I-“

“GO… away…”

  
  
  


Eight is taken aback. She doesn’t like when people scream, especially threatening looking people. She thinks nobody really likes that. 

  
  
  


“Three, stop that. Don’t be so aggressive.”

“SHUT UP!”

“What the hell is going on here?!” Marie barges in the room. 

“These people won’t stop harassing me, for Cod’s sake!” Three retorts, anger-filled tears rush down her face. 

“Hey, that’s not true! Eight wanted to apologize!” Four gets defensive, a surprisingly focused gaze appears on her face. 

“Three, I know you’re sick and weak, but let her do her thing. You know what? We‘ll both go away so you guys sort this out.” Marie takes Four’s shoulders and drags her out of the room. 

  
  
  


The atmosphere is so tense you could cut it with a knife. Only Three’s quiet sobs could be heard. 

  
  
  


“Me didn't want that…”

“I know. The best thing you can do right now is not look or listen. Maybe even go away.”

“Why? Me trust you, you trust me?”

“Heh, the world doesn’t work like that.”

“It does not?”

“Nah, not for me. You need to prove me that you’re worthy of my trust.”

“Me do what?”

“Mhh…. Would you go in public and do something absurd?”

“Yes.”

“This is gonna be fun…”

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


“Three, when she told you she would do something absurd, she didn’t mean she’d go in a FUCKING FRESH FISH COSTUME TO SCARE EVERYONE AWAY!!” Four yells yet again at Agent 3. 

“Come on, I’m having fun!”

“Yeah, by scarring poor little Eight!”

“It’s not that bad, look! She’s having fun!”

“SHE ISN’T, ANYONE WHO ISN’T YOU WOULD SEE IT!!”

  
  
  
  



End file.
